Carnival Town
by Angel Reaper
Summary: One-shot songfic of "Carnival Town" by Norah Jones. Yugi and the other have gone to an amusement park for the day. Not really yaoi, but it depends on how you see it.


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, and I don't own "Carnival Town" by Norah Jones

A/n: Fic inspired when listening to Norah Jones's CD "Feels Like Home" and staring into space. I get inspired in strange ways...

_Italics song lyrics_

A giggle escaped Yugi's lips, and he squirmed excitedly as he gripped the pole. It might be childish of him, but he loved riding the carousel at amusement parks. Today he had picked a creamy colored one with a sandy mane, and mounted it with ease. Only his yami wanted to go with him, his other friends decided to go on a gigantic roller coaster called Fujiyama. (A/n: That actually does exist, I rode on it when I visited Japan. I think it's in a park called Fuji-Q)

"Aibou, what is the point of this ride? And why do the horses have poles going through them?" Yami asked curiously, looking at the inanimate horse puzzled. Yugi smiled as he watched his darker half gingerly touch the mane to see if it was real.

"Relax, all you have to do is ride in the saddle, and then the platform goes around in a circle and the horses move up and down." The ex-pharoah still looked confused, but he placed his foot in the fake stirrup and slid onto the saddle as the ride began revolving.

_Round n' round, carousel_

_Has got you under it's spell_

_Moving so fast..._

_But going nowhere_

Yugi giggled again as his horse slowly went up and down, and as Yami gripped the pole as if his life depended on it. He listened contently to the lively music the carousel played and looked at the flashing lights in wonder. All too soon the ride stopped and Yugi dismounted sadly. He patted his horse good-bye and joined Yami at the exit of the ride.

"I don't see why people can't just ride real horses," Yami said a little miffed, but Yugi just shook his head amused. He looked around, he didn't see Anzu or Jou or any of his other friends yet, so they were probably still at Fujiyama. Perfect, that meant that he could go on another ride that he really liked...

Yugi tugged Yami's sleeve and pointed to the Ferris wheel nearby. "Can we go on the Ferris wheel, Yami?"

Yami looked confused at him again. "What's a ferret wheel?" Yugi laughed and tugged him toward the ride. "Seriously aibou, what's a ferret wheel?"

_Up n' down, ferris wheel_

_Tell me how does it feel_

_To be so high..._

_Looking down here_

"Um, aibou, is it alright if I don't ride?" Yami said meekly as he stood at the base of the Ferris wheel, staring up at it looking worried.

"Why not?" Yugi said in dismay. "Don't tell me you're afraid of heights, Yami!"

The older teen fidgeted a bit. "What if I am?"

Yugi sighed sadly. "Alright, Yami, I guess I can ride alone, and you can wait here. Don't go anywhere, ok?"

Yami nodded and waved as Yugi's car began it's slow ascent upwards. Yugi waved back and watched as his yami slowly become a small black-and-red dot on the ground. He looked around uncomfortably and noted that almost all of the cars had more than one person in it. Some couples were even kissing up here. Yugi sighed and crossed his arms, peering downwards again to make sure that Yami was down there.

_Is it lonely?_

_Lonely_

_Lonely..._

Yugi had to smile when Yami was inspecting to make sure that every part of him had gotten to the ground safely. After that, they began searching the park grounds for their friends. Along the way, Yugi bought a bag of cotton candy and taught Yami how to each the sugary treat. He quietly giggled when Yami didn't notice he had a piece of pink cotton candy on his nose, removed it and ate it for himself. Yami laughed sheepishly as Yugi grinned, and they proceeded to buy another bag of cotton candy to eat.

Yami suddenly went forward into a crowd, and Yugi followed him so as not to lose him. "Hey Yami, what's the matter?"

He struggled to get past the crowd and lightly bopped his yami on the head when he finally caught up. "Baka, don't run off like that. What are you looking at, anyway?"

Yami pointed at a group and frowned, looking quite puzzled. "What is the matter with those people?"

_Did the clown make you smile?_

_He was only your fool for a while_

_Now he's gone back home_

_And left you wandering there_

Yugi followed his gaze and had to stifle a laugh. "Yami... they're just American clowns."

Yami still looked confused. "But, but... why do they have bad clothing and strange faces and really large feet? And what's a clown?"

Yugi had a hard time keeping a straight face as he tried to explain to Yami how clowns acted and dressed. Eventually he just broke down laughing and his darker half had to lead him away to calm him down. When Yugi caught his breath and could look as Yami's quizzical expression without giggling again, they continued on searching for their other friends.

"All these modern things are so strange, aibou," Yami commented as they walked around the amusement park. "But they are a lot of fun, I'm glad that you took me along, Yugi."

There was no reply. Yami turn around. "Yugi?" He was positive that his hikari had been following him, but he wasn't behind him, or anywhere near him.

Yami started walking back, scanning the crowd for their distinct hairstyle and clothes. "Yugi? Where are you? Yuugi!"

"Hey Yami!" Anzu and Jou ran to catch up with him, while Honda carried a hot dog and a large bucket of popcorn. "Where's Yugi?"

Yami quickly explained the situation to them, and then they split up to go search the park for their friend. He looked around almost frantically, why did the park have to be so big?

"Yuugi!"

The last place he had to check was the carousel. He searched around thoroughly, then bit his lip when he couldn't find him. Where could his aibou have gone?

"YAMI!" There was a sudden thump on his back as Yugi collided against him and hugged him tightly. Yami's mind was suddenly flooded with relief.

_Is it lonely?_

_Lonely_

_Lonely..._

"You w-were walking fast, Yami, and I couldn't get through a crowd that was passing by..." Yugi babbled. "And when it finally passed I couldn't find you anywhere, ANYWHERE! It was scary, Yami, very scary..."

"Shh," Yami comforted, hugging his young hikari back. "I'm sorry, Yugi, I'll be more careful next time..."

"I wandered back here and hoped that someone would come, and then you did come back!" Yugi took a shuddering breath. "I don't like being alone and seperated like that, Yami, it's a scary experience..."

"I won't loose you like that again, Yugi, I promise, because I don't like being away from you like that either," Yami replied softly. Yugi hugged him tightly again, then slipped his hand into Yami's and tugged him towards the carousel.

"Another ride?" he asked hopefully. Yami nodded and allowed himself to be dragged to the platform. He decided that the ride wasn't so bad, especially when his aibou chose a chariot instead of a horse and fell asleep, exhausted from the day, resting against Yami. Amusement parks were fun.

**Owari**

Yay! Finally done! Ok, leave comments, criticism, etc. right... now!


End file.
